Tripping Balls
by redrupee
Summary: Pit and Lucas visit the large closet where all the items are stored and learn that not everything is as innocent as it seems.


The supply closet was large, but it was dark, and Lucas was terrified. The dim outlines of the supply boxes that stacked up to the infinitely tall ceiling gave the appearance of towering monsters, and every footstep the two produced echoed around for what seemed like an eternity. Pit's glowing halos provided enough light for the duo to see some inches ahead and to the side, but that was the maximum peeking room they had; nothing more. There we good things to be had in this expansive room, and both knew that very well - but was this adventure really worth it?

"Wh-Why are we doing this, again?" Lucas asked through chattering teeth, his pudgy hands clinging like little claws to the clothing of the angel beside him. Pit clicked his tongue reproachfully; that was easily the fourth time he'd been asked that very question, and they had just entered the room quite recently.

"We're getting some stuff to play with," he reminded the boy gently, patient as ever, "so we don't get in the way of the grown ups and get yelled at."

Such was the way of the children. It wasn't surprising that the two had been driven to searching through the weapons for something that might be interesting enough to play with - Marth's chiding had been what initially forced the two boys to take their games elsewhere, and elsewhere ended up being the closet where all the Brawling items were stored.

The trouble was that there were so many items, and the boxes all looked the same. The twosome wanted something that really stood out to them - but when everything is a monotone brown with a Super Smash symbol pasted on its front, selecting something special can be an issue. Lucas's mind began to wander as he thought deeper into this predicament, as it was prone to doing, and soon Pit had inadvertently dragged the little psychic right into a poorly-stacked skyscraper of cardboard that sent the uppermost containers tumbling down. In a lucky display decent reaction time, Pit managed to yank Lucas out of the way before everything crashed with a vengeance.

A peculiar white ball rolled out of a freshly-opened box, coming to rest at Lucas's sneaker-clad feet. Curious, the child picked it up and examined it. "Is this a baseball?" He asked, holding it up for the older Pit to determine. Pit extended his hand to receive it and carefully looked it over.

"I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head. "It looks like it could be, though..." He paused, an idea forming. Looks like a baseball is right - if the shoe fits... "Hey, Lucas... Go long!"

The blonde boy nodded obediently and waddled back with caution, feeling around with his hands to keep from knocking over more towers. Once he'd found a satisfactory location, he nodded into the darkness, his concentration on successfully catching their new toy banishing his fear of the inky black. "Ready!" He called, preemptively holding his hands out in waiting.

Oh, how glorious it was to see that white ball cutting through the darkness, soaring like a bird! It thudded gently into his open palms and burst into colored smoke.

Lucas shrieked. Their game just got a whole lot more interesting.

"Lucas?" Pit said, surprised. "What's wrong? Did I hit you?" He received his answer when the child went running back to him, cradling the multicolored treasure in his palms.

"Pit, look! It makes colors!" Lucas said excitedly, tossing it to the angel without warning. Pit managed to react quickly enough to catch it, grinning.

"Wow, no kidding... This is cool!" He replied. "Here, catch!"

The two tossed the white thing back and forth at a reasonable distance, using the light from the halos to watch smoke and ball alike. Once their ball extinguished, they returned to the box and selected another one, and their game continued. It was just harmless fun, bonding between two friends that had nothing else to do.

Or so they thought.

"I feel kinda dizzy," Lucas stated at the start of their eleventh smoke-spewer, stumbling back. "And I can't really see you too good anymore. There's lots of smoke." He waddled back towards the angel, or at least tried - he was so overcome by this dizziness that he tripped and fell at Pit's feet. Pit began to laugh, as anyone else would, but soon found that he couldn't stop; he gasped for air and inhaled a mouthful of red smoke, and for some odd reason, that just seemed to make him laugh harder, even through the coughing. Lucas sat upright, flailing his arm around in the thick blue vapors in an attempt to clear them, but once he noticed Pit's laugher he quickly fell into uncontrollable guffaws of his own. The two were soon reduced to hysterics; Pit collapsed onto his side, wheezing and hacking between his mad gasps of laughter, tears running down his face, and Lucas was yowling like a cat, kicking his legs and pounding his fists on the ground.

Being children, neither of the two had the capacity to realize that they had just gotten high off of smoke fumes. This lack of knowledge would soon be remedied, as their discovery was imminent. Samus, clad in her Zero Suit, had just finished a battle and was eager to sneak into the supply closet for a towel, and perhaps a Maxim Tomato for her troubles. She noticed strange noises coming within the room right away, and upon opening the door, she was greeted by a wave of smoke so immense that it blew her hair back upon its exit. Something was definitely fishy here; she cautiously entered the room, covering her mouth so she could avoid breathing in the copious amounts of rainbow vapor, and flipped the light switch on. With the area now well-lit, she easily pinpointed the source of the smoke and the inhuman yowling: Two familiar boys, rolling around on the floor with tear-streaked faces, laughing.

"Oh my God," she whispered in disbelief. "They're high."

Truer words were never spoken.

Needless to say, Pit and Lucas weren't allowed into the item closet anymore.


End file.
